Making Cullen Nervous
by X-MENobsession
Summary: A cute series of short stories chronicling the Cullen/Trevelyan romance through Cullen's interactions with other members of the Inquisition, typically leaving the commander embarrassed, flustered, uncomfortable, etc. This will go in chronological order of the game meaning later chapters will most likely have spoilers.
1. 1 - Leliana

**AN: A series of short stories chronicling the Cullen/Travelyan romance through Cullen's interactions with other members of the Inquisition, typically leaving Cullen embarrassed, flustered, etc. (which is why we all love him, isn't it?) This will go in chronological order of the game (at least as much as possible), meaning later chapters will most likely have spoilers for the end of the game. **

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

**Chapter 1 - Leliana**

"It's almost… beautiful, isn't it?"

Leliana's voice snapped Cullen out of his thoughts as they both stared at the Breach from the spymaster's tent in Haven.

"It will be beautiful when we close it," he replied, turning back to their work. Who knew it took so much paperwork to start an inquisition?

"How are our soldiers looking?" Leliana allowed her gaze to linger on the ominous hole in the sky before fully returning to reality with her colleague.

"Incredibly varied," Cullen responded. "They come to us with all levels of experience and armor. It'll take a lot of time and effort to sort them into a cohesive army. On the bright side they're all very… _enthusiastic_ about our cause."

"Not exactly Templars, are they?"

"Certainly not." Cullen smiled cheekily. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing. Nevertheless, I've written to a few Templars I suspect may have reached the end of their rope with the order. The more veterans we have on our side, the better."

As Cullen glanced around their struggling camp his eyes quickly fell on the newest face of the inquisition. Though they had met briefly near the breach, the attacking darkspawn made it difficult for the commander to truly take notice of her, but now he could hardly stop himself. Her fiery hair was pulled back into a hasty ponytail, leaving delicate waves to framer her pale face. A deep, fresh cut covered her left eye but was quickly forgotten once she revealed her sparkling green irises. She walked briskly with Cassandra to the Chantry building and Cullen, without realizing it, turned his body to watch their entire trek. Though the pair failed to notice him Leliana did not and her laugh quickly brought his attention back to the spy.

"Beautiful… isn't she?" Leliana asked as she continued her taunting laugh.

Cullen's face reddened and he tried to cover it with a stern glare. "Excuse me, Madame Spymaster, but is it not part of my duties to be familiar with the members of this Inquisition? Forgive me for doing my job."

But this didn't hinder Leliana's amusement. "Well, since you're so familiar with the 'members of this Inquisition'…" She swiftly pointed at a nearby scout, who trembled at the sudden attention placed on him, and asked, "What's his name?"

Cullen's mind raced. He had seen the scout's face many times before but the name eluded him. It began with a P… or a B… Q? "I don't have time to play your little games, Leliana," he replied and brought a piece of paper absurdly close to his tomato-red face.

Leliana chuckled and dug through a pile of reports. Upon finding the correct one, she read it aloud to Cullen who was still pretending to read. "Rhysa Evelyn Trevelyan: member of the noble house Trevelyan of Ostwick. The youngest child of Bann Reynold Trevelyan, Rhysa accompanied members of her extended family to the Conclave, where she emerged as the incident's sole survivor, now bearing a strange 'mark' on her left hand. It is still unknown if this 'mark' was a side effect of the Breach or its cause."

By the time Leliana stopped reading Cullen had put his paper down and now stared at the Chantry building the Lady Trevelyan had entered. "The Herald of Andraste?"

"So people say." Leliana threw the report back onto the pile. "In fact, we're supposed to be officially meeting her about now. You'll have more time to stare."

"I wasn't staring!" Cullen protested. "I've already told you I was just… noticing. I notice people."

Leliana sauntered off in the same direction as the Herald, laughing, "Whatever you say, Commander."


	2. 2 - Dorian

**AN: A series of short stories chronicling the Cullen/Trevelyan romance through Cullen's interactions with other members of the Inquisition, typically leaving Cullen embarrassed, flustered, etc. (which is why we all love him, isn't it?) This will go in chronological order of the game (at least as much as possible), meaning later chapters will most likely have spoilers for the end of the game. **

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

**Chapter 2 - Dorian**

"A life of service and sacrifice. Are Templars also expected to give up… physical temptations?"

Maker's breath! What was all that about? And when she agreed to stay behind at Haven there was a look. He was sure there was a look… Maybe. Cullen stared at the chess set before him but all he really saw was her face. He had told her he wouldn't let her sacrifice herself again. Was that too much? No. It was part of his job to protect her, just as it was her job to put herself in danger. And that was all, despite what he might like to imagine was between them.

"Do you play, Commander?" Dorian approached Cullen, ripping him from his thoughts.

"What? Play?" Dorian gestured toward the untouched board. "Ah," Cullen realized. "Are you looking for a game? I should warn you, I've been playing for years."

Dorian sat across from him and smiled wryly. "Well, seeing as it's a game of cunning and intellect I am, obviously, a natural." Cullen scoffed and made the first move. "What I interrupting anything?" Dorian asked as he moved a piece forward.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just that you seemed deep in though. I hope I didn't disrupt some brilliant plan to defeat Corypheus brewing in your head."

Cullen sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I was just… thinking. I'm glad to have some company, though."

"Yes, as populated as Skyhold is it can sometimes feel… lonely." Dorian chuckled. "It's just like home!"

Cullen was amazed at how easily Dorian could spit out a sentence filled with so much pain in such a light-hearted way. Seeking to change the subject he asked, "Are you enjoying the Inquisition?"

"Seeing as how it only exists because the sky is ripping apart at the seams, I suppose I'm enjoying it as much as anyone can. The food could be better. And why in all of Thedas are we in the mountains? We couldn't have found a nice fortress on a secluded tropical island somewhere?"

Cullen smiled and thumbed a pawn in his hand. He turned to look around the courtyard and there she was, the Inquisitor, chatting with Revered Mother Giselle. She had that look on her face – the one she always had when she was listening intently to someone. He still wasn't sure if it was a façade or if she was actually interested in what everyone had to say. She gave him that look whenever he talked about Templars, proper armor fittings, and calibrating the trebuchets. He liked to believe she was interested. She certainly asked a lot of questions.

"…and he had the audacity to accuse me of eating it! I don't even like taffy! It's too chewy…"

Cullen realized he had been ignoring Dorian for some time, not that the mage seemed to notice. Nonetheless, he felt guilty and tried to pay attention to his story but it proved much more difficult than he thought and his gaze wandered back to the Inquisitor. When he heard Dorian finally take a breath to contemplate his next move, Cullen couldn't resist asking, "So, what do you think of our Inquisitor?"

Dorian looked up at him and stated frankly, "I'm madly in love with her," resulting in Cullen uncontrollably making a face of horror and confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry," Dorian continued. "I meant _you_ are madly in love with her."

Cullen tried to contort his face back to a normal position but he felt it growing redder and his mouth seemed to have stopped working. "I… wha… huh?"

Dorian leaned back in his chair, extremely amused with how uncomfortable the commander had become. "I may be incredibly handsome, but I'm not stupid. I can tell when I'm being ignored for a pretty girl. It's rare, mind you, but it does occasionally happen."

Cullen wanted so desperately to speak, to end this conversation now, but he just couldn't, so Dorian happily continued.

"And then you try 'casually' bringing her up. "What do you think of the Inquisitor?" What exactly were you hoping I would say? That she told Sera, who told Varric, who told me that she has a crush on you? Or are you just at that stage of wild infatuation where you just want to talk about her to anyone who will listen? If so, I'm happy to oblige. What is it you wanted to talk about? Her smile? Those green eyes? She's got a nice backside too."

"Can we just finish our game?" Finally, Cullen had gotten something out.

Dorian laughed, clearly quite pleased with himself and replied, "Of course, Commander."


	3. 3 - Cole

**Chapter 3 - Cole**

It was a sunny day in Skyhold, as Cullen observed from the small window behind his desk. The sun's reflection on the snow-capped Frostbacks made the whole skyline sparkle. It was the type of day Cullen remembered loving as a child. He and his brother would catch frogs at the lake and his mother would huff and puff when they came home covered in mud. They'd take their time washing off in the backyard, though, enjoying every last bit of sunlight left. After dusk his sister, Mia, would collect all the moonflowers around their house, which only blossomed under the full moon, and make a necklace out of them. She'd put the necklace around Cullen and beg him to play some pretend game with her, and, after much resistance and groaning, he'd always give in.

"Captain Rylen's report on the Western Expanse for you, Ser."

Cullen sighed and waved the soldier out of his office. Those days were long gone now. He sat down and began to read the report when a bang forced him to look up to see Cole climbing up the ladder to Cullen's bedroom, carrying a large bucket under one arm. While Cullen was uncomfortable with Cole entering his private quarters, he knew he'd only be more uncomfortable if he actually spoke to him and decided to leave the boy alone for now. Cole had done plenty of strange things around Skyhold, but they were mostly harmless, and the Inquisitor seemed to trust him, not that anyone could figure out why.

Cullen continued reading the report as Cole climbed down the ladder without the bucket and walked out the door. His absence was only temporary, however, as he came back with a sack that seemed to be filled with dirt, and up the ladder he went. Cullen huffed when he lost his place in the report as Cole climbed back down and left again. The room was silent for a moment, and Cullen attempted to read the same sentence for the third time when Cole entered yet again, holding a small shovel.

"What are you doing?" Cullen finally asked, exasperated.

Cole looked at him blankly and responded, "Gardening."

Cullen rubbed the inner corners of his eyes. "But _why_ are you gardening in my bedroom?"

Cole's stare remained unchanged. "Because it smells nice."

Cullen groaned. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"It won't make you feel better."

"What?" Cullen looked up at Cole who was now playing with the candle on his desk.

"Hitting me. You want to. But it won't make you feel better."

"Are you sure about that?"

Cole stopped playing with the candle and looked thoughtful. "The other won't make you feel better either."

Cullen forced himself not to fall into Cole's trap. He would not ask questions. He would not prolong this conversation. But Cole never did understand that it took two people to have a conversation.

"Twirling, turning, burning. Nothing's real. Like the pictures in the cage. You see but can't touch. They all disappear."

Cullen turned to face the window. The sun warmed his face as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the voice.

"Shades can't be solved with swords. Seeing, touching, feeling, knowing. If you don't know it can't be real. If it's not real you don't want it."

Cole fell silent and Cullen slowly opened his eyes only to find that Cole had moved to stand right before him, the sun shining brightly on his young face.

"She likes you too."

"That's enough!" Cullen yelled and stomped toward the door.

"But she's not real. You see but can't touch. You can't stab feelings with a blade."

Cullen opened to door and stood beside it. "Get out," he grumbled, trying not to hear the spirit's words.

Cole slowly obliged but stopped in front of the angry commander and spoke softly, "She won't disappear." Then he left and Cullen slammed the door behind him. He sat at his desk and picked up the report he still hadn't finished reading, with Cole's words swirling around his head in an uncomfortable way. After some time spent calming down, the door opened and in strode the Inquisitor.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked, remaining professional.

"I thought we could talk? Alone?"

"Alone? I mean of course."

The two walked onto the barracks wall…

That night, as Cullen took off his armor and prepared to sleep, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. They had admitted how they felt and shared a kiss. The one thing he had hoped for but never believed feasible had become a reality. If he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough he could still feel her in his arms, taste her on his lips, smell her…

Cullen opened his eyes when he realized the scent wasn't just in his imagination. He looked around the bedroom and found Cole's gardening project – a bucket filled with dirt with some sort of plant growing out of it sitting on the floor. He walked over to examine it more closely. The winds shifted and the clouds blew away, revealing a large full moon. The moonbeams entered the room through the opening in the ceiling and landed perfectly on the plant. Before Cullen's eyes it blossomed into a milky white moonflower. Gently touching its petals, he remembered the happy nights of his childhood as the familiar scent filled the room. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Thank you," he whispered, and Cole, sitting on the roof, watching the moon, smiled.


	4. 4 - Josephine

**Chapter 4 – Josephine**

"We could send a small squadron of soldiers to protect the Duke. We can surely spare the manpower and it would send a message of strength."

The Inquisitor considered her military advisor's suggestion as she stared at the war table. "That sounds best," she finally spoke and moved a marker on the map. "What's next?"

Josephine studied her ledger. "We have received an interesting… proposal from Marquis Abel."

Rhysa raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Exactly as I have said. It is a proposal." Josephine gave an amused smile. "The Marquis believes it would be beneficial to the Inquisition's power and reputation if the Inquisitor were to marry into Orlesian nobility. Specifically, if you were to marry _him_."

"What?" Cullen exclaimed from his side of the table. "This is ridiculous! This 'Marquis' is clearly trying to use the Inquisition's influence to raise his own social status. Why are we even entertaining such nonsense?"

"Jealous, Commander?" Leliana looked knowingly at Cullen from under her spymaster hood. Cullen glared back at her. He knew that all of Skyhold was aware of his relationship with Rhysa. Gossip travelled fast when the nearest city was days away. But the last thing he wanted to hear was an accusation that it affected either of their judgment when it came to the Inquisition.

"She's never even met this man! Of course she won't be marrying him. Why are we still talking about this?"

"Never meeting someone is hardly a reason not to marry them," Leliana argued, enjoying how she clearly ruffled Cullen's feathers.

"It's true," Josephine added, seeing the game Leliana played and wanting to join in. "I know of many couple with an arranged marriage who are very happy together. Perhaps our Inquisitor should consider the offer…"

Cullen looked at Rhysa, who simply stared down with her arms crossed, her thoughts a mystery to him.

"I see a spring wedding…" Leliana teased. "No, no… Winter! And the bride will be dressed head to toe in fur!"

Cullen scowled and Leliana and Josephine giggled side-by-side like school girls. Eventually, the laughing stopped as Rhysa spoke up. "Leliana, have your spies reported back from the Hinterlands yet?"

"Y… yes," Leliana responded, all three advisors caught off guard by the sudden shift in subject. "But I'm afraid they're in my office in the tower."

"Then we should end this meeting now so I can see them." Rhysa moved toward the door.

"But... the Marquis?" Cullen stammered.

Rhysa looked at him quizzically. "That? Well, obviously I'm going to send him a polite and stern refusal. Why are we still talking about this?" Rhysa left and Leliana followed, shooting Cullen a smug smile along the way.

Cullen groaned and snapped at Josephine, "Must you two act that way?"

Josephine was too accustomed to the Commander's temper to be intimidated. "It's just harmless fun. You turn such an adorable shade of pink!"

"It's unprofessional!"

"Like dating your boss?"

Cullen's head sank and the room went silent. Josephine realized immediately that she had taken her teasing a step too far. Suddenly she felt acutely aware of where she stood – a war room. There was an insane demi-god and possibly an archdemon trying to break the world and instead of remaining poised and diligent she was making fun of a military commander over his innocent romance.

"Cullen…" She started to apologize, but Cullen had composed himself and stood tall again, the sunlight reflecting off his armor and his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's fine," he said. "And you don't need to worry about the Inquisitor and I. It's nothing serious."

Josephine's heart sank further into her stomach. "But I heard…"

"Rumors," Cullen swiftly responded. "Yes, we may have been seen together…"

"I'm happy for the two of you!" Josephine tried desperately to undo what she had done. "Really I am!"

"You can be happy when we defeat Corypheus. Until then, only the Inquisition matters."

Cullen left the room and Josephine simply stared into thin air as his heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. She sank into her chair and sighed miserably. That was the last time she tried to keep up with Leliana.


	5. 5 - Cassandra

**Chapter 5 – Cassandra**

**AN: **Sorry for the lack of updates. I believed I had stopped working on this story due to a lack of ideas but then I started getting really into Dragon Age fanfiction again and realized I had about 2 chapters and a half of this that I never uploaded. Here's the first, I'll put up the rest after they've been fully edited. Thankfully, I also remembered how much I enjoy this story and I certainly plan on finishing it. _Please stay tuned!_

Cassandra lunged at the dummy, slashing, bashing, and gnashing with all her might. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath as Cullen approached her on the training ground. "Commander," she greeted, wiping the sweat from her brow. "You're looking… better than last we spoke."

"Do I?" Cullen asked in a tired voice. "I don't feel much better. But… that's why I came here. I wanted to… You were... And I…"

"You don't have to say anything." Cassandra held up a hand to stop his speech. "We have an agreement. I was just keeping up my end."

Cullen Sighed. "But I do have to say it." He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Cassandra. It's comforting to know…. I have someone I can trust."

Cassandra also sighed and laid down her sword and shield on the grass. "I wasn't the only one involved in all of this."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yes, well… I was planning on thanking the Inquisitor next."

Cassandra kicked the dirt and shook her head slightly. "You know, Cullen, I think one of the reasons we've gotten along so well all these year is that we're very similar. We're focused and stubborn. We believe solving problems is more important than just talking about them. And we both… don't always say what we probably should."

Cullen raised an eyebrow and braced himself. He wasn't sure what was coming next but he was fairly certain he didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not saying this because it's any of my business – Maker knows it's not – I'm saying it because you need to hear it." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She's perfect for you." Cullen took a step back, as if her words had physically blown him away. He opened his mouth to speak but Cassandra stopped him. "She's tough. And she'll call you out when you're being a hot-head or when you insist on staying up until 3am filling out 'just one more' report. And she's loyal like you. Always willing to go the extra mile for the people she cares about. And if your blonde curls and her green eyes wouldn't make the most adorable child… But I digress."

Cassandra finally quieted down and Cullen's mouth was once again able to form words. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Cassandra looked at him in the lovingly sad way only a true friend can. "Because I see it. All of Skyhold sees it. But you pretend there's nothing there. I used to think it was just professional courtesy. The Inquisition does come first, after all. But when I told her that you were thinking of taking Lyrium again… The look on her face..." She shook her head solemnly. "She cares for you, and I don't want to see you push her away. It's okay, Cullen. It's okay to be happy again."

Cullen just stood there. His heart had stopped beating. His face, normally red ht when personal subjects were brought up, was pale and icy, as if all of his blood had drained out.

"As I said, it's none of my business." Cassandra picked up her sword and shield and held them limply by her sides. "It would probably be best if we just pretended this whole conversation never happened."

Cullen crossed his arms and thought while Cassandra resumed her training once more. "You make her sound so great. Are you sure you're not interested?"

Cassandra looked sideways at him and saw that a cheeky grin has crossed his face. She was relieved that her outburst has not hurt their friendship, thought only time would tell if he had truly heard her. "Ugh," she moaned, cutting deeply into the training dummy. "She's not my type."


	6. 6 - Iron Bull

**Chapter 6 – Iron Bull**

Skyhold was quiet. There were no swords clashing on the training grounds, no merchants hawking in the square, no nobles gossiping in the great hall. Cullen smiled as he walked the fortress. Late at night like this was the only time he had a chance to breathe. A young soldier and a barmaid appeared out of the shadows, linked in each other's arms, until they saw the commander and quickly departed back into the safety of darkness. Their giggles continued to echo in the courtyard.

And suddenly Cullen's mind was back to the Inquisitor and their own secret trysts of late. Since that first glorious kiss on top of the barracks there had been glances across the war table, lingering touches as he handed her a report, and he even asked her to travel with him to Honnleath where he had given her a token of his affection and she had lovingly accepted. At least, he thought that was why she accepted. Perhaps he had put her on the spot. Perhaps taking her away from the Inquisition had made her see their relationship in a new light, and she started to rethink it. Rethink him. _Maker's breath!_ he thought as he entered a spiral of second guessing. Why had he listened to Cassandra? Why had he allowed himself to be so open? Years from now he did not want to remember Rhysa the same way he remembered so much of his life: with pain and regret. The Inquisition was too important. She was too important. He couldn't afford to take those risks.

Nearby, the warm light of the Skyhold tavern cut through the darkness. Off-key singing could be heard emanating from some drunken fool who had always dreamt of being a bard. Cullen looked through the open door as he passed by hoping for a quick chuckle, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There was the Inquisitor – the Herald of Andraste and everyone in Skyhold's boss – passed out drunk at the bar. Without even realizing it Cullen made a beeline for her and his eyes had certainly not deceived him. Her hair had almost fallen completely out of its usual ponytail and next to her sat a half empty mug of something that seemed to have toxic fumes coming off of it.

Past the sleeping Inquisitor came the booming laugh of Iron Bull. "Looks like our little Inquisitor's had a bit too much, eh?" He accompanied his laugh with a thunderous slap on the knee.

"Is she okay?" Cullen asked, leaning toward the Inquisitor's face until he realized her breath smelled like death.

"She'll be fine. Though I don't expect you'll be getting much work out of her tomorrow." Bull pulled out the empty bar stool between he and his sleeping boss and gestured for Cullen to sit.

Though normally the commander would politely decline, he didn't trust the clearly already inebriated Iron Bull to watch over Rhysa, so he sat. But when Bull handed him a mug filled with whatever had taken down the Herald of Andraste he held up a hand and replied sternly, "No, thank you."

"Come on, Boss," Bull urged. "It's the middle of the night! There's no work to be done, no one around the embarrass yourself in front of." Cullen peered at the Inquisitor with a worried look. "I keep tellin' you she's fine."

Bull pushed the mug closer to the commander and, after a moment of reflection, Cullen drank. Bull was very persuasive and he hadn't slept since… He took another sip and after managing to swallow the horrid liquid asked, "Since when are you two drinking buddies?"

Iron Bull snorted. "We were celebrating. Didn't you hear? We killed a DRAGON!"

Cullen nodded. He had most certainly heard and after the scout who informed him left the room he immediately punched the door so hard his knuckles bled. They still stung now as he wrapped his hand around the mug. He hated that she fought dragons and demons every day. He turned to look at Rhysa once more and silently admitted to himself that she did always wind up victorious. "Is there anything she can't do?" he mused absentmindedly.

Bull responded with a slap of the back that almost knocked Cullen out of his chair. "You tell me, Boss!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cullen asked as he took another sip. It was growing on him.

"Come on, you don't have to keep up the 'good little templar' act with me. I see the way you two get all _swooney_ around each other. Just admit it: you're screwing the boss!"

Cullen spit his drink all over the bar. "WHAT? No! No, no, no, no! Never! Not… NO!"

"Serioiusly?" Bull's one good eye stared Cullen down quizzically.

"Seriously."

"Huh." Bull looked down at his drink for a moment, then back at Cullen. "Do you mind if I take a shot at that?"

Cullen was sweating, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the drinks or the conversation. He shot Bull one of his dirtiest looks. "That is the Inquisitor you're talking about. You do not just 'take a shot' at her." The look didn't seem to intimidate the Qunari as it did Cullen's soldiers.

"I knew there was something going on between you two. But if it's not sex…"

"Not everything is about sex."

Bull smirked and looked down at him. "Then I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Cullen stood up and found that the room had started to spin.

"You know you want to jump her bones. I know you want to. Hell, even she knows it." He gestured toward the Inquisitor who had begun to snore. "And if she knows it and still looks at you the way she does, I don't understand why you won't just go for it."

Cullen had gotten the room to stay put. "Believe it or not, Bull, not all of us go around… 'screwing' everyone we see. Some of us are gentlemen." At that he straightened up, lifted the limp Inquisitor into his arms, and walked out the tavern door as Bull yelled after him, "Let me know how that goes for you!"

The cold air was sobering as Cullen carried Rhysa all the way to her quarters. He felt uncomfortable entering her room without her permission. It was the first time he had ever been there, but he knew it would be more improper not to ensure she got to bed safely. He gently laid her down on the bed and went to leave when a delicate hand touched his arm. He turned to see her green eyes shining beneath half-closed lids and her lips turn into a soft smile. He took her hand and placed it back at her side, laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, and left. Yes, he was a gentleman.


	7. 7 - Vivienne

**Chapter 7 – Vivienne**

When Josephine found out that Cullen normally ate his meals at his desk she wasted no time before giving him a lecture on why that "simply would not do for Commander of the Inquisition's forces." To get her to stop talking he agreed to have lunch in the great hall like everyone else, but he never said anything about not bringing his work with him. So he poured over reports wile shoveling spoonfuls of stew into his mouth in a quiet corner of the hall. Cullen liked getting two necessary things done at once and it didn't hurt that the piles of papers in front of him made him much less approachable to the hoards of people trekking in and out of the hall on a daily basis. But once Vivienne decided she needed to speak with someone nothing would stop her.

Cullen looked up slowly as the lithe mage approached him. "Madame Vivienne," he said as politely as he could to the one who had interrupted his peace. "How can I help you?"

"Commander Rutherford." Cullen hated that. Not that he hated his own last name, but he hated that Vivienne was the only person in all of Skyhold that insisted upon using it. But she was, after all, the type who puts more stock in someone's last name than their first. "I was hoping you had time to speak." Cullen motioned for the empty chair across the table form him and Vivienne delicately sat down. "You know I'm not one for idle gossip." It took all of Cullen's self control not to roll his eyes. "but I overheard something that I felt we should discuss."

So that's what this was about? Gossip and rumors? That was Leliana's domain and Cullen could not even fathom why Vivienne chose to come to him but he remained silent and let her continue.

"You see, Commander, it's come to my attention that you spent last evening in the tavern with Iron Bull discussing our Inquisitor in a… sensitive nature."

Cullen felt his lunch tumble around in his stomach and prayed to the Maker it didn't decide to make a reappearance. "Uh… W-where exactly did you hear that?"

"Oh dear, that's hardly the point here." Cullen hated that too. Vivienne never answered a question she didn't want to. "If the Inquisition is ever to succeed it must hold the respect of the people. And the Inquisitor herself must be held to the highest of standards. To speak of her in such a way, you risk undoing the good we are all working so hard to achieve here."

Cullen wondered if Vivienne's mysterious sources had also informed her that while this conversation was going on her highly esteemed Inquisitor was passed out drunk on the bar, but he chose to keep such thoughts to himself. "I assure you this is all just a misunderstanding. I entered the tavern to help the Inquisitor and while Bull may have made some… assumptions, none of them are true. I will, however, practice more diligence to ensure that nothing can be misconstrued in the future."

Vivienne granted him a smile and he sighed on the inside, already tired from the amount of decorum he had just been forced to summon. "I appreciate that, Commander." Cullen turned back to his lunch, albeit without much of an appetite left, but soon realized the mage had still not left.

"Was there something else you needed?" he asked hesitantly.

Vivienne seemed to be watching him as one would watch a squirrel in the yard. "Actually, Commander, there was." She shifted slightly in her seat and smoothed her elaborate outfit. "Iron Bull does not appear to be the only one making 'assumptions' about the Inquisitor and yourself. Word has been buzzing all around Skyhold that the two of you are… attached."

Cullen gulped. "Nothing improper has happened, I assure you. Her reputation will not be ruined on my account."

"There are more ways to do so than crude sexual jokes. Even if your relationship was viewed as a chaste heroic love story, there would be other implications." Cullen furrowed his brow in confusion and his eyes darkened and Vivienne sighed. "The Inquisitor is a very important woman, as you know, but she is more than simply our fearless leader. She is of noble heritage, the daughter of a Bann, a member of one of the most influential houses in Ostwick. Thusly, there are certain standards that she is expected to keep."

Cullen leaned back in his chair, finally understanding. His mouth fell open slightly, making him look quite foolish to the First Enchanter, but he remained quiet as she drove the final nail.

"You, on the other hand, have no title outside of the Inquisition. You're not even a Templar anymore. Surely, you understand that your relationship, regardless of how far it has gone, is inappropriate." When Cullen still did not speak, she decided their conversation was over. "That is all, Commander. I ask only that you take my words to heart." With that, she stood swiftly and left.

He couldn't believe it. He skipped the rest of lunch and immediately drowned himself in work, but the words kept itching at the back of his mind. She had blatantly told him he wasn't good enough for Rhysa. He scoffed. He had had the same conversation with her before and the Inquisitor didn't seem to mind his lack of nobility in the least, but maybe Vivienne had a point. She had important things to do and a bright future ahead of her. Maybe he would simply drag her down.

The soldiers and scouts surrounding his desk watched him intently as he quickly barked out orders that night. He continued to push the thoughts away and focus on his work, but then he saw her, leaning against the door with her hand placed just in front of her mouth, green eyes staring intently. She looked amused at watching him work and he couldn't suppress a smile. She seemed happy enough with him when they were alone. She even seemed happy to flirt with him in public, always making him blush. She liked making him blush.

He couldn't keep the thoughts at bay any longer and sent his guests away, leaving only the two of them in the room. She smiled at him and he returned it. Screw Vivienne and everyone who foolishly thought like her! Besides, she had said their relationship was wrong regardless of how far it went. He decided to stop caring at that moment what their being together might mean to everyone else and thought only of her. That's what gave him the courage to push the items off his desk and climb on top of it with her, and he was rewarded late in the night when she rolled against him in his bed and whispered blissfully, "I love you."


	8. 8 - Sera

**Chapter 8 – Sera**

Cullen kicked the side of his desk and cursed under his breath. "Something you need to talk about?" came that cool, collected voice that always found its way into his office at just the right time.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "It's just so childish!"

"What are you talking about?" The Inquisitor sat on the edge of the large wooden desk, forcing herself into her Commander's sights.

"Sera!" He threw his hands in the air and started to pace the floor. "It's not bad enough that she vandalizes half of our reports. Reports, I'll remind you," he paused and pointed at Rhysa. "that are for approved eyes only." Returning to his pacing, he continued, "But then she goes on a pranking spree and decides to rearrange my office!"

Rhysa looked down at her hands as guilt flushed her face. "She rearranged your office?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Well, not all of it. Just some things weren't where they were supposed to be. But I know it was her!" He stopped and rested his palms on his desk next to where the Inquisitor sat, lowering his head and sighing. "She's like a child. A child that needed to be reprimanded…"

Rhysa's face contorted in horror. "Cullen, don't tell me you told her to stop…"

"That's exactly what I did." He looked at her resolutely. "It needed to be done."

Rhysa rubbed her face. "Maybe… but you shouldn't have been the one to say that."

"Why not?"

"Sera doesn't respond well to… certain types of people. You know, authoritative, controlling, domineering…" She quickly put her hand on his shoulder. "Not that those aren't very attractive qualities!" Cullen grumbled. "So what happened?"

His fists clenched on the desk and his face got redder. "She… she…" When words eluded him he grabbed for two papers and shoved them into Rhysa's hands. She read intently:

_ Cullen,_

_ While I'm always happy to hear from you, you didn't seem yourself in your last letter. Perhaps I'm just reading into things, but I thought I'd send it back so you could take another look._

_ And you really should write more often. Is it truly so difficult?_

_ Love, Mia_

Rhysa moved on to the proceeding letter that had been pinned behind the first.

_ Dear Mia,_

_ I'm a big stupid Jackboot who doesn't know how to take a joke even when they're HILARIOUS! Also, I care waaaaay too much about my hair. *beneath this is a drawing of a man with long, luxurious blonde curls*_

_ And since you seem curious, I'll let you know I'm totally in loooove with the Inquisitor. I don't know what she sees in me but I'm pretty sure we had sex on my desk… and maybe on the war table. *a drawing of a desk with an arrow pointing to it and the word 'sturdy'*_

_ Smooches, Commander Cully-Wully_

_ P.S. Please send pajamas. It creeps everyone out that I sleep in the nude._

Rhysa's face grew beet red as she tried to contain her laughter. "It's not funny!" Cullen argued. "It's completely disrespectful!"

"You're right," Rhysa replied, still stifling giggles. "But yelling at her about it isn't going to get you anywhere, even if I do it. If you want to get her back, you have to play her game."

"What do you suggest?" An evil grin spread across the Inquisitor's face and Cullen immediately regretted asking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is foolish!"

"Be quiet!"

"We're going to get caught!"

"Only if you keep talking!" The Inquisitor pushed Cullen into Sera's room at the tavern. "Now, go! I'll keep watch."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"Just something you can mess with. Something that would bother her."

Cullen pivoted about the small room. There didn't seem to be any sort of order for her things and he couldn't imagine she cared too much about them. She didn't care much about anything, as far as he could tell. His eyes landed on a wardrobe and an idea struck him. He was going to need a tailor…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Inquisitor stood by the gates of Skyhold with her party, all armed and ready to head out on their next adventure. Cullen kissed her and said his goodbyes. "We're not leaving yet," she responded, irritated. "No one knows where Sera is."

Cullen quirked an eyebrow but before he could say a word the elf bounded across the courtyard, yelling loudly, "Whoever did this is going to die!" She approached her waiting companions, who could now see what she was so angry about. Her outfit was a blinding shade of pink, with frills all over. "Who ruined all of my clothes?!"

"I think you look nice," Rhysa commented in between laughs.

"It's not funny! They're all like this! Who…" Sera caught a hold of the very smug look on Cullen's face. "You!" she growled. "You're going to pay for this!"

Cullen beamed proudly. "I just thought you might like some clothes that didn't have holes in them. And the ruffles just seemed so… you."

Sera snarled and turned back toward the tavern to hide, while Rhysa whispered happily in his ear, "Well played, Commander."


	9. 9 - Blackwall

**Chapter 9 - Blackwall**

Cullen huffed atop the battlements. He stared down at the stables and wondered a thousand thoughts. How could she have pardoned him? Forgiven him? Why was he standing there as if he still belonged? Blackwall whittled some piece of wood unknowingly as Cullen stared him down. There weren't many whom the former Templar trusted, and Grey Wardens were among those few. A Grey Warden had saved his life once, after all, and to lie about being one… He shuddered at the thought. Surely, such a lie deserved punishment, not to mention the rest of Thom Ranier's sins. But Rhysa hadn't faltered or paused even once as she traveled to Orlais, heard his testimony, and insisted he be judged by the Inquisition. At first, Cullen thought maybe she wanted to be the one to sentence him herself, but that wasn't what happened. She looked at him with those kind eyes and set him free. Free to do with his wretched life whatever he pleased. Of course he chose to stay with them; it was only with them that he was safe. Cullen hadn't voiced any of these feelings to the Inquisitor yet, but they raged inside him every second the false Warden remained in their fortress.

He entered his office and ran through reports that Leliana had drudged up from Ranier's past. He was a murderer, a coward, and not worthy of the Inquisition he served. The Inquisition Cullen had been instrumental in forming. The Inquisition his love led with guile and tact... usually. Ranier was a mole upon their side that would follow them further than Rhysa realized. These thoughts were a distraction, though, and he attempted to push them to back of his mind and finally get some work done, deciding to make a point of avoiding the stables from then on. But the more time you spend in Skyhold, the smaller it feels and avoiding someone becomes nearly impossible.

Clouds blew in later that day and released a torrent of rain upon the fortress. The sky was dark, though evening had barely begun. Some members of the Inquisition holed up in their bedrooms, some in the Great Hall, but most seemed to be in the tavern. Cullen sighed when he entered and found a crowd standing shoulder-to-shoulder and singing as loudly as they were off-key. He would have much rather been in the safety and privacy of his office, but he needed the Inquisitor's signature on some very important documents and, for whatever reason, she enjoyed spending time in places like this. Spotting her at the bar he forced his way over, slamming the papers on the wooden counter. She looked at them and frowned. "It's raining, Cullen. No work is getting done tonight."

He scrunched his nose in response. "That doesn't make sense."

The Inquisitor picked up the papers and shoved them back into his hands. "I'll sign these right after I finish this pint." She lifted a mug that seemed much too large for her and took a long drink.

"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Green eyes sparkled and winked at him from above the mug's rim. "I guess you'll just have to relax and have some fun."

Cullen sighed, resigning himself to spending the evening waiting around the tavern. He looked about, but the building was unusually packed, and when he spotted an open seat he darted toward it only to have his heart sink once he saw so else was sitting at that particular table. Blackwall kicked the empty chair away from the table, silently welcoming the Commander to sit. Cullen certainly didn't want to be in the company of a man he distrusted so much, but also wasn't interested in standing for however long the Inquisitor chose to savor that pint. Reluctantly, he took the seat. The two men remained in silence for a while, Blackwall nursing his drink and Cullen trying to remember old Templar tricks for how to entertain yourself when standing guard. Eventually Blackwall shifted and ran his fingers through his thick beard before speaking, "I don't think I formally apologized to you." Cullen stiffened, but Blackwall pressed on bravely. "I'm sorry. I know I put the Inquisition in an unfortunate position with my lie and the use of the Grey Warden Treaties. I never meant to cause trouble; I just wanted to help."

"You could have told us the truth," Cullen responded through gritted teeth. "It would have saved us a lot grief and embarrassment."

"There are many things I should have done differently, but I can't change the past. I'm just trying to atone for…"

"No!" Cullen's temper finally broke. "You're sitting in a bar! You should be in a prison cell somewhere, or the Deep Roads. You shouldn't be allowed to be around these people and act as though you never betrayed them!"

The tavern grew silent and all eyes fell on the two men. "I did not ask to be pardoned," Blackwall leaned forward and spoke lowly. "I was ready to accept my fate. I've apologized to the Inquisition and now I've apologized to you. If you still have a problem with my being here, I suggest you take it up with the Inquisitor."

He took his drink and left the table as the tavern's patrons slowly began to mumble to one another until the noise level reached its previous height. Cullen silently contemplated his outburst until Rhysa stomped over, grabbed the papers he still held, signed them, and marched out the door. Cullen followed her urgently to find that she hadn't gone far. Rain continued to pummel the earth while the Inquisitor and her Commander watched it from beneath a small awning on the side of the building. "I shouldn't have lost my temper," Cullen confessed.

"That's not what I'm upset about." He looked at her surprised, and she folded her arms and shivered against the cold. "You're allowed to get angry and yell every once in a while. Maker knows I do it…" She looked up at him with steely eyes. "What I don't appreciate is you questioning my judgment. I trust Blackwall."

"But he lied…"

"You all lie!" Rhysa's yell was swallowed by the beating rain but Cullen heard her loud and clear. "We all have a past," she continued more quietly. "Some of us were cowards, liars, assassins, smugglers… even Templars have things they regret." Cullen dropped his head. He couldn't find the words to argue with her but there was still a knot in his stomach. She put a hand on each of his shoulders and forced him to meet her gaze, which had softened significantly. "Whatever we were before, we are now the Inquisition. Remember?"

He slipped her hands off his shoulders and held them in his own. Her fingers were small and icy. "I'm not as trusting as you are."

She smiled. "I know. You don't have to trust Blackwall. Just trust me."

He looked down at her hands. He could feel her heart beating on her wrist, and he knew that it was her heart that had gotten the Inquisition this far. He gently lifted her hands to his lips and nodded.


	10. 10 - Solas

**Chapter 10 - Solas**

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the… the…"

Cullen stumbled and muttered a curse at the tail end of his prayer. He knelt at the idol of Andraste that stood almost hidden in a small room of Skyhold. More candles burned than normal as almost every member of the Inquisition lit a flame for the ones they loved before the final battle. Cullen thought of his family in South Reach, living a normal life against all odds, but his mind always returned to her. Rhysa Evelyn Trevelyan. She had survived the Conclave, Halamshiral, Adamant… but this last battle was different. She would face Corypheus for the first time since Haven, and she had only barely survived then. He shook his head to clear his mind once more and began the prayer again.

"Does it help?" Cullen turned, startled at the additional voice as a moment before he was certain he was alone. Solas smiled from the door. "My apologies. I was just passing by and I heard you… Curiosity got the better of me, I suppose."

Cullen's guard instinctively went up after being caught off guard. "What are you doing here? You don't usually sped time in this part of Skyhold." He eyed the elf carefully. "Are you Andrastian?"

Solas quirked an eyebrow. "Do I have to be in order to enjoy a nice garden?"

The commander's face reddened slightly. "I didn't mean to imply…"

"I know what you meant." Solas took a seat on one of the weathered pews scattered in the room and Cullen rose from his kneeling position to join him. "You're typically found in your office or the training grounds." He smiled somewhat kindly. "It seems we're both searching for new sources of comfort on the eve of battle. You didn't answer my question, though: Does it help?"

He looked at the other man quizzically. "Praying?"

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but as you've already noted we are of differing religions. I'm very curious. Does repeating the Chant of Light truly help you?"

Cullen looked up at the smoothly carved face of Andraste and sighed. "It depends what you mean by help. It can help you keep your sanity if you're stuck on a dull patrol. And, yes, sometimes thinking about the bigger picture of the world makes your problems seem less… daunting."

"But the Inquisition's problems are anything but; Corypheus and the Breach are a threat to everything we know!"

Cullen shut his eyes and looked away from the face of the idol. "Perhaps that's why my prayers aren't helping right now." Seeking to steer the conversation away from his own fears and disillusionment he asked, "What about you? Elves have many gods, right? Does it help when you pray to them?"

Solas seemed very amused at this and chuckled to himself. "The Elvhen gods are… different. To me, trying to speak with them feels like talking to shadows. They may be there, but are they really listening?"

"But how do you know they're there?"

"How do you know the Maker exists?"

Cullen grew silent for a moment. "I wouldn't still be here if he didn't."

"That's a good point," Solas acknowledged as his expression grew heavy with thought. "You survived the Blight and Kirkwall, and now your commander of the forces that will end the Breach. The three biggest events to occur in the last decade and you had a place in all of them. It does sound like someone is keeping you in this story. But who? And why?"

"Perhaps it's fate," Cullen suggested quietly. "Leliana once told me that all good stories involve fate."

Solas shook his head dismissively as if Cullen had offered an incorrect solution to a math problem he was desperately trying to solve. "Fate is a man-made construct. It implies that everything happens simply because they were supposed to, but who decides what was supposed to happen? The world is not set in stone; it can be influenced and changed! But only by those with the willpower and tenacity to do so."

"Like the Inquisitor?"

Solas's face fell and a strange stillness came over the small room in which the two men sat. Suddenly the firelight flickering on the many candles before them lost its warmth. "Yes," Solas said slowly. "Like the Inquisitor. She is a remarkable thing, isn't she? The exact right person at the exact right place and time." A small smile crossed his thin lips once more as he looked at the Commander. "Perhaps it is fate, after all."

Cullen leaned back in his seat and relaxed slightly. "That helps more than praying."

"How so?"

"All those events I survived – she survived – they weren't chance. We didn't just get lucky; we were meant to get this far. And you're right; she's the right person at the time and far too remarkable to not make it through this next fight." He turned his face toward Solas but looked sideways at the floor. "Even if I'm not entirely convinced that's true… it does ease my mind a little. And that's all I came here looking for."

Solas frowned as he watched the Commander stand and leave him alone with the candles that represented desperate prayers and the statue of a woman symbolizing hope for so many. He furrowed his brow and set his jaw as he mumbled towards Cullen's exit, "I'm glad I could help."


	11. 11 - Varric

**Chapter 11 - Varric**

The Great Hall was filled with celebration. Warm light from a hundred candles reflected on the shining faces of the Inquisition as they laughed, danced, and drank elatedly in the wake of Corypheus' death. Cullen couldn't remember ever seeing a happier group of people in his life. He was still recovering from the events at Kinloch Hold when the Blight ended and hadn't participated in any of the celebrations, and Kirkwall… There was nothing to celebrate in Kirkwall. But this was different. The world was still intact, the sky was sealed shut, and, most importantly Rhysa Evelyn Trevelyan was still alive. It was because of this and the infectious happiness of the people around him that Cullen decided this was one party he was going to enjoy.

So he filled his mug to the brim with ale, told a few funny stories from his time as a Templar recruit, and laughed louder than anyone at Iron Bull's dirty jokes. Rhysa was being pulled in every direction by those who wanted to thank her or just hear the story of that final battle for the umpteenth time, and Cullen resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to see much of her that night. But this was only one night and, thankfully, there would be many more. He silently decided, though, that if she came to him asking for a dance he would accept the first time.

After retrieving another drink he noticed Varric sitting alone among the revelry, frantically writing. "Not enjoying the party?" he asked, sitting on the other end of the small table with his newly refilled tankard.

Varric laughed and looked up under ginger brows. "I'm upset I have to miss it, but one never knows when inspiration will strike and I can't afford to ignore it." He held up the papers in front of him that were packed with small, messy letters.

"Another story? What's this one about?"

The dwarf flourished his arms toward the space around him. "This, of course! Specifically," he pointed at the Inquisitor who was dancing with Dorian. "her."

Cullen smirked at Varric's insistence on being the biographer of everyone he met. "It is a pretty remarkable tale, I suppose."

"Remarkable doesn't begin to describe it." He leaned back and assessed the room. "But there's so much more to it than people are going to realize. That's why I have to get it all down while I can."

"What do you mean?"

"There are thousands of people who could see the Breach from their houses, and for everyone else there were local Rifts and demons to enjoy. People know the sky ripped open and the Inquisitor closed it, but there were all these other things in between. Tiny moments. Like the time she raced the horsemaster's daughter just for the fun of it. Or when she led a Druffalo home. And all the dragons…" He laughed to himself. "There was really an unnecessary amount of dragons."

"Don't remind me." Cullen rubbed his face. She was still alive, but just the thought of all the close calls made his stomach churn.

"There is one part of this story I'm still stuck on, though." His sharp eyes watched Cullen intensely, which didn't help the queasiness at all. "Your part in it."

Cullen frowned. "I was the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. I mostly handled soldier deployment and strategy…"

"Not that part. Everyone knows that part! That's the boring story. This," he pinned his writing to the table with a thick index finger, "is her story, and that makes you the leading man."

"What does that mean?"

Another laugh erupted from the dwarf. "You tell me, Curly."

"It seems you already know." He took a swig of ale, tired of Varric's childish attempts to get him to define his relationship with Rhysa and slightly ashamed that he wasn't sure he could. Were they dating? They had confessed their love, but there simply wasn't time for anything more official. Was she still waiting for him to ask? Leading man in her story… he didn't mind that title, though.

"But that's what I'm trying to explain," Varric continued. "That's the difference between just knowing what happened and really hearing the story. 'The Inquisitor defeated Corypheus and lived happily ever after with her Commander.' One sentence. That's not what people want. It's the in-betweens; tiny moments. But you're so private I don't know any of those. So tell me one."

Cullen sighed and his gaze fell to the side to watch Rhysa, who was now wearing Cole's hat and laughing with Cassandra. He thought back to the awkward conversations, curious glances, and stolen kisses. He remembered the nights when the nightmares weren't so bad and how calloused her hands were from years of drawing a bow yet still so gentle. He wasn't sure how to form any of this into words that were suitable for Varric's book. "She… always found an excuse to come to my office."

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" Varric grunted but scribbled a sizable paragraph nonetheless.

When the party eventually wound down, Cullen was able to meet Rhysa before she left for her quarters. "Where have you been all night?" she asked with a hint of mead on her breath and a twinkle in her eye.

"Waiting for you," Cullen answered brashly before eagerly following her through the wooden door and up the stairs. Yes, this was just the first night of many in their story, and if he had anything to do with it they would all remain strictly between Cullen and his Inquisitor.

_**THE END**_

**AN: **So we've reached the end of the game and the end of our story. Thank you to all who've read and especially those who have reviewed!


End file.
